Find the smallest solution to the equation \[\frac{1}{x-2} + \frac{1}{x-4} = \frac{3}{x-3}.\]
To clear denominators, we multiply both sides by $(x-2)(x-4)(x-3)$: \[(x-4)(x-3) + (x-2)(x-3) = 3(x-2)(x-4),\]or \[(x^2-7x+12) + (x^2-5x+6) = 3(x^2-6x+8).\]Moving all the terms to the right-hand side, we get \[x^2 - 6x + 6= 0.\]By the quadratic formula, \[x = \frac{6 \pm \sqrt{6^2 - 4 \cdot 6}}{2} = 3 \pm \sqrt{3}.\]Therefore, the smallest solution is $x = \boxed{3 - \sqrt3}.$